A climate-control system generally accounts for a substantial portion of energy usage within a commercial or residential building. Typically, a thermostat regulates the temperature and humidity within pre-defined controlled spaces of the premises using the climate-control system. Beside the climate-control system, other loads are present at the premises. These loads may include auxiliary or secondary environment-conditioning systems, such as window-based air-conditioning or space-heating units.